New Devil of The Gremory House
by Master Attlon
Summary: He was thrown into something new. He gave up, he didn't want to be a part of anything like this anymore. But maybe these people could become something new for him to care for. Something new to fight for.


New Devil of The Gremory House

Life 1: Induction

I am not a religious man. What I wrote on this story is the basic knowledge from the series, any research I could get from the internet and sometimes the google search from my extremely detail oriented friend. I do not want to show any bias or favoritism towards on religion, neither do I want to insult those that find their path through their respective religions.

Gonna be one of my Christmas gifts. Just hope I'll be able to get all of them ready by the time the holiday finally comes up.

Enjoy.

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

Issei Hyoudou was speechless at the flag event happening in front of him. This pretty girl had walked up to him out of nowhere, called for him by name, and she even asked him...

"I-I'm sorry...wh-what did you say?"

"G-geez, why are you making me say it again?" The beautiful young girl with long black hair whined as she tried to work up her courage again with a burning red face. "I-I've seen Hyoudou-kun walk around this way for awhile now and...and every time I saw you I-I got nervous. My knees got weak and-and my heart started to race. And I've wanted to say this to you for some time now..."

She took a deep breath, "Hyoudou-kun! Will you go out with me?!"

Issei looked at the girl called Yuuma Amano as time froze around him. Just earlier today he had dreamed of getting a girlfriend to grab her wonderful boobs. He had peeked on all the girls in the changing room so he could see their naked bodies. And he was beaten up because he was a vile and hated pervert.

And yet somehow, this beautiful, lovely girl wanted to be his girlfriend. What could he say? What was he thinking?

**'FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!'**

"Yes. Of course I'll go out with you."

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess I need to thank you for-"_

_"RUN! Get away from h-"_

_"J-j-just...o-one last time-"_

_"You don't have to-"_

_"I'm doing this for-"_

***Bzzt*Bzzt*Bzzt*Bzz-**

A hand came down and smacked the alarm clock silent, leaving him in silence while the man pushed himself up. His messy, unruly blond hair parted slightly to reveal a blue eye hidden behind the bangs.

He looked up at the only window in the room and had to close his eyes to not be blinded by the sunlight.

He looked between the crummy cover, stained futon, dirty room, bug-infested floors and pile of old clothes. He just sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess I'll go today. Nothing better to do."

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

"There she is!"

"Himejima-oneesama! You look so lovely today!"

"Do you want us to carry your bags for you Onee-sama?"

"We love you Akeno-oneesama!"

"Ara ara~. It's good to see you all today." The beautiful smiling, ponytailed senior woman responded cheerfully to all of her loving crowd. The boys and girls of Kuoh always did this sort of ritual when they saw her walk through the halls. It's the kind of expectation you have when one of 'The Two Great Onee-sama's' walk through the school.

Akeno Himejima was about the average height of the girls her age. She had deep black hair, done up into a long ponytail that almost reached down to her feet. She had a marvelously curvaceous figure; perfect mile long legs, wide hips and a thin waist that lead up to the largest pair of breasts in the school.

For some girls, they admired her just because she was still able to stand up straight with those things on her chest.

She walked with an amazing grace and poise that not many would find in this day and age. Her hair and ponytail was so elegant that many of her fans called it 'The Last Great Ponytail of The 21st Century.' And when the masses looked to her, she held her hand to her mouth and gave a stunning smile with _"Ara Ara."_

She was the dream girl for many members of the school. And an ideal older sister for others.

She walked into her Homeroom and acknowledged everyone who greeted her so intently. She walked to the back of the room and sat in her chair. She started to organize her desk when she noticed another form walk into her space.

"You appear to be as popular as ever, Akeno-San."

The busty girl looked up from her desk to see her fellow classmate standing by her side. The girl was a slim beauty with short black hair and captivating purple eyes hidden behind her red glasses. She had her arm under her modest chest and was fixing her glasses.

"It's Souna-kaichou!"

"Kaichou! We love you!"

"Ara Ara, looks like you're still quite the popular girl yourself Kaichou." Akeno said with a laugh as she covered her mouth and smiled. If everyone was looking at them at the moment then it was best they kept up the appearance that they were only familiar with each other. "What can I do for you today Kaichou?"

"I just wanted to inquire how Rias was doing?" Souna leaned against the desk to relax herself, ""I heard that the reception date has already been set for sometime next month...how did she take that?"

Akeno's face actually stiffened for a moment at the mention of a certain reception that has been set in her personal future. She closed her eyes before she regained her perfect composure, "Ara Ara, Kaichou~, you should know better than to underestimate Buchou like that. She has far too many responsibilities to worry about than a silly date."

Souna noticed for a second the uncomfortable expression on the Himejima woman's face before she ignored it and smiled, "I suppose you're right. Rias was always more of a 'in-the-now' kind of girl." She wanted to continue her talk but was interrupted by the commotion around them.

"Hey! Did you guys hear?"

"What?"

"Apparently 'that' guy came to school today!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Why does he even bother? Nobody wants him here anyway."

"Heh, he probably thinks nobody will keep calling him loser if he tries and prove himself at school."

"Too late for that. He's a failure at everything he does anyway."

Souna and Akeno listened in as their classmates talked about one of the third years in their school. Someone who transferred in last year into their second term.

And someone who never came to school, never came to his classes, didn't go to any clubs or have any friends. He was just as bad as the so called 'Pervert Trio' of the 2nd years.

The loser of Kuoh Academy.

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

Everyone in the hallway was looking at the woman as she walked down the hall with her mind on other subjects. She had a voluptuous body with perfect hourglass figure and a large bust that caught the eye of most hormonal teenagers. Her turquoise eyes were like magnificent gems that captured the soul of many feeble hearts. But above everything else, her beautiful, flowing crimson hair covered her back like a curtain of silk.

Rias Gremory. The most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy. The most popular idol in the school. And the other half of 'The Two Great Onee-sama's'. The stunning foreigner in charge of the Occult Research Club that spoke so fluently that you almost couldn't believe she hadn't spent her whole life in Japan.

Despite most of the students in the hallway putting their full attention on the crimson-haired girl, she payed no mind to their stares. She was preoccupied with thinking about all the strange events and signs she was receiving over the last few weeks. Magical readings of possible holy elements in the town vicinity were putting her on edge. Not to mention that Onii-sama and Otou-sama had set a date to her to meet a certain vain immortal devil.

She sighed and shook her head, she was not in the mood for a whole school day of work.

Except with her eyes covered and her unfocused senses, she didn't see a taller, larger figure come around the corner. They walked into each other and the crimson beauty fell back on her butt. The moment she fell over, the entire hallway went silent in shock and anger.

Rias moaned a little and rubbed her back, "Sorry." A larger, calloused hand lowered down to help her up.

Rias looked past the hand and up at the man it belonged to. He was taller than her, at least by several inches. He was wearing the Kuoh academy uniform with a light orange shirt underneath the black jacket. His clothes were wrinkly and disheveled, probably from not being properly attended to by the blond man. And his shaggy blond hair had pushed his bangs over his eyes to keep them out of sight from the red-head, but left the strange marks on his face free for her to see.

After a moment of silence to look over the blond man, she realized she was still on the floor. She reached out to take his hand, "Thank-"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!" Some of Rias' fans kicked the blond away and guarded their idol from his advances. "Don't you dare touch Gremory-Oneesama with your filthy hands!"

"Were you trying to steal something from her?!"

"Don't try to get Rias-Oneesama dirty, you Yankee!"

Rias was surrounded by both young boys and girls from the school that thought they needed to protect her from the supposed delinquent. She heard rumors about Naruto Uzumaki, a classmate in her year that came from overseas with bleached hair and a rough accent. She heard that he had ties to the underbelly of society, rarely ever came to school and always looked like he was ready to steal and become a charity case. Which was why most of the school tried to stay away from him.

As Naruto was pushed away by the large barrier of students, his eyes briefly met with Rias. Just for an instant, just long enough for only Rias to fully see them. And everyone was wrong. His eyes didn't convey any form of deceit. They didn't show any anger or fear, no sadness or trickery.

They were empty. He wasn't trying to keep up appearances or look good in front of other people. He simply didn't care who said what about him. He was just there.

Rias watched him walk away, ignoring the sounds of the other students telling him to leave the Third-year beauty alone. And she watched him walk away...

Without even getting to say sorry to him.

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!" One bald boy and one bespectacled boy screamed out in absolute dread as their stone-faced expression were aimed towards their mutual best friend.

Issei currently had the biggest, most smug shit-eating grin on his face as he could muster. He rubbed his chin and chuckled haughtily, "Ahahaha, come now Motohama-kun, Matsuda-kun, don't be so crass. We are in the presence of a young lady right now, you two must control your language." He did an over the top turn and bowed respectfully to the young bishoujo besides him, "I'm sorry about that, Yuuma-chan, they usually aren't so rude."

His new girlfriend shined a pretty smile at her new boyfriend, "It's okay Hyoudou-kun, I'm just happy that you want your friends to meet me already." She turned to the other two perverts and bowed to them, "It's a pleasure to meet you two. I hope we can get along very well in the future."

Issei bid Yuuma goodbye as she had to get going back to her own school. After she was out of sight, Issei turned back to his two friends that were still pale and frozen. He walked between them and made an even bigger smile...

"Life is good boys. Life. Is. Good."

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

Rias was sitting in her dimly lit Clubroom, at her desk with her hand playing with a red chess piece. She was looking over some reports and papers that needed her immediate attention.

A hot cup of fresh tea was placed by her hand, "Here you go Buchou." Her dearest friend stood by her side after making one of her delicious cups of soothing tea for her leader.

"Thank you Akeno." Akeno just smiled and politely bowed he head as Rias took a sip from her cup.

The black-haired girl looked around the empty room, "It's quite calm when we don't have any activities for the club to do, don't you think?"

"Yes, well there isn't any work for us to do until tonight. And Koneko and Yuuto still have class work to worry about so we can't expect this room to always be so lively." Rias noted with a sly smile, rolling the pawn piece in her hand.

Akeno saw what Rias was doing with the red piece, "Buchou, why do you have another spare [Piece]?"

Rias finally took note of what she was playing with and looked down at her hand, "Oh, this? It's supposed to be a little wedding gift Onii-sama gave to me before we started setting the work for the wedding. I've had it for awhile now and I have nothing to use it for." She placed it on the table and spun it under her finger.

"Oh, a wedding gift?" Akeno tried to sound excited but saw that Rias had a comically miffed pout on the sore subject matter. "Well, that was very nice of Sirzechs-sama."

Rias just raised one eyebrow patronizingly, "Right, nice."

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

_"Onii-sama! Stop! I want you to face me now!" Rias demanded from her older brother as they walked through the west wing of the castle. The taller, caped figure stopped his walk and turned to his younger sister._

_"Ah, Rias, I didn't notice you were following me-"_

_"I've been yelling at you for five minutes."_

_"-what can I do for you today?"_

_Rias stopped and took a calming breath before she started her tirade against her brother. "I wanted to get a straight answer from you as to why I have to marry into the Phenex family! Why is there a need for me to be engaged to Riser Phenex, of all people?!"_

_Her older brother just smiled and motioned with his hands for her to calm down, "Mah, mah, don't worry. It's just one of those political or celebrity weddings, you know, just for show."_

_Rias wasn't satisfied with that answer as a tick mark grew on her head. "I understand that we need to keep up appearances with the showing of a pure-blooded wedding! What I don't understand is why I need to give up my future to such a megalomaniacal, egotistical braggart like him!" Sirzechs didn't know what to say with all those increasingly harsh words used to appropriately explain the Phenex son. "What about the Gremory family? Didn't we already go through all the worry with father about me being appointed as the next heir?!"_

_"You don't have to worry about things like that Rias. If it really comes down to it, Millicas will have to take up the throne when he comes of age." Sirzechs turned back around and started heading back to his quarters, "Besides, this is all just a formality that we should be able to figure out soon enough."_

_"Onii-sama-"_

_"Catch." Rias caught the item her brother threw over his shoulder and looked down at it. A white pawn piece that started to glow red in her hands. One of their [Evil Pieces]._

_"What is this?"_

_"An extra [Pawn Piece] Ajuka gave to me to hand over to someone I believed deserved it. Just think of it kind of like a gift from the Satans as a thank you for going along with this." He turned back to his sister and clapped his hands together in a begging form, "I'm sorry Rias, I really have to go now."_

_"Wait! Onii-sama! I don't need another piece for-"_

_"Don't think of it like I'm pitying you like that Rias." Sirzechs just gave his dear little sister a calming smile, "I think that no matter what happens, I'll always believe you will know the right thing to do. And I'm putting my faith in that you'll take in a wonderful family."_

_Rias stayed quiet after her brother had said that and just looked down at the chess piece in thought._

_Sirzechs' run back was stopped when he skidded across the floor and turned around on one foot. "Oh! Almost forgot, Serafall sends her regards as well! She wanted me to tell you, 'Chaaa! Congrats, Rias-chan! If that meanie does anything to hurt you, tell me and I kick his butt to Mars*!'" Sirzechs finished the message with Serafall's signature pose and his tongue peeking out of his lips._

_Rias just had a blank, flat look on her face and shook her head dissapointedly. "I'm leaving now." She left the hall, leaving Sirzechs standing there in that awkward pose, looking like an idiot._

_A young boy saw his father frozen in place like that and walked over to him. "Otou-sama? What are you doing?"_

_"Failing son. I'm failing."_

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

Rias looked at the [Pawn] piece and flicked it over with her finger with a confident smile. "Well, I doesn't matter what happenes in the future. Let's just worry about what we've got to do today!" She stood back up and started to undress herself, "I'm gonna take a quick shower, then we can send out our familiars!"

Akeno just smiled sweetly as Rias stripped down to her nethers. "Ufufu, do you want me to set out a clean set of clothes for you?"

"Thank you!" Rias threw away her underwear and started dashing to the shower. Akeno just couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's excitable behavior. Even with her respectable, well-mannered behavior, she couldn't help but act like a kid when she was excited for something again.

Then again, they were both kind of like that sometimes.

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

Today...was the best day of Issei's entire brief, lady-less life. In just one date with his new girlfriend, he had effectively ended a seventeen year relationship with his right hand. And despite the good times, it would not be one he missed.

Yuuma-chan was, in no uncertain terms, the perfect girl for him. She was as beautiful as a goddess, yet didn't let her looks become a vanity. She was kind and sweet, listening to what he said and letting him listen when she had something to say as well. Her smile was like a ray of bright light that shined down on all his dark tendencies and made him feel safe. Her clothes were simple but suited her sweet exterior she showed on their date, a little scrunchie on her wrist that Issei gave to her as a gift.

She was...perfect.

The two teenagers were now at the fountain in the local park, the final stop for their first date. Yuuma turned on her feet and looked to her new boyfriend with a bright red flush across her face, "Um, Issei-kun..."

The spiky, brown-haired boy perked up when she said his name, "Yes, Yuuma-chan?"

She poked her fingers together and looked away in embarrassment. "Listen...we've finally been on a date and I really enjoyed it...so, I was wondering if you could do a little favor for me?"

Issei did his best to contain his excitement but couldn't help but smile, "What is it? I'll do whatever I have to to help you!"

Yuuma put her hands together, tilted her head and smiled as happily as she could...

"Will you die for me?"

...

...

Issei cleaned his ears out with his pinky, must've gotten to excited and heard her wrong. "Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong-

"I said..." Two massive black crow wings, dark as the night that surrounded them, unfolded from her back. "Will you die for me?" The wings on her back flapped and she was raised off the ground, the smile on her face turning cold and meaningless as her face seemed to change from the soft, every-girl expression to a leaner form.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?" Issei instinctively stepped back from the winged girl as a shining weapon formed in her hand out of nowhere. She smiled and held the weapon over her shoulder...

"Buh-bye."

She threw the Spear of Light as hard as she could as it rocketed towards the unsuspecting boy. He froze in horror as it soared towards his chest and planned to pierce him.

Until a figure jumped from the street and tackled Issei to the ground, evading the Spear of Light by a tiny margin. Yuuma raised an eyebrow in displeasure and looked to where her target had been thrown to.

Issei was sprawled out on the ground, dizzy from the sudden whiplash while the taller, blond figure standing besides him was rubbing the stiff out of his neck. The whiskered man with the white cloth on his shoulder groaned, "Shit. Haven't moved like that in a while. Probably not a good idea to dodge attacks like that without stretching out first."

Yuuma narrowed her eyes and slowly floated back down to the ground. She stood still and glared at the blond in front of her that finally looked in her direction, "And who exactly are you supposed to be?"

Before Naruto could even open his mouth, Issei jumped up to his feet and pointed at Naruto in confusion. "Hey! You're that delinquent from my school, aren't you?!"

Naruto looked back to Issei with a bored expression and raised one visible eyebrow, "Do you know me?"

"You're Naruto Uzumkai-Senpai from Kuoh Academy, right?! The delinquent everybody tries to stay away from?! The Yankee guy who barely ever comes to school?!" Issei yelled out as he was completely befuddled from the situation around him.

Naruot just blinked, "Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And am I supposed to know who you are?"

Issei just blinked confusingly, "Huh?" He pointed at himself, "I-I'm the 'Pervert Issei'? 'The Lump of Libido'? 'The Pure Incarnation of Lust'? You know, one of the 'Perverted Trio'?"

"Never heard of you."

"The guys who always have depraved thoughts in their heads? We always cut holes in the walls of the girls changing rooms and spy at the girls as they change their clothes? The ones who would trade their souls at the drop of a hat for the chance to grope some soft Oppai?"

"I can't tell if you're saying that in shame or pride?" Naruto deadpanned as Issei tried to explain his gimmick.

"I'm your underclassmen- woah woah woah, that can fucking wait! What the hell are you even doing here?!"

Naruto grabbed the white apron on his shoulder and opened it up, revealing a cartoon drawing of a bowl of ramen with hands and little black eyes. "I just came back from my shift and I was heading home." He turned around and looked to the girl with the massive wing span, "And on my way, I see some girl about to make some brat into a shish kabob."

"I'm one year younger than you!"

Yuuma glared at the two men, not sensing any power or special aura coming from either of them. Yet she was distracted with thinking how the blond was able to jump out of the way of her attack and still take Issei with him, "You shouldn't have interfered boy. This was just a private matter I have with Issei-kun. But since you've interfered, I guess you'll just have to be a part of it now."

Naruto's eyes furrowed as Issei looked at her in worry and tried to reason with her, "Y-Yuuma-chan...what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

Yuuma looked at the second-year student and smiled at him, "Oh Issei-kun, there is no Yuuma-chan. That's just a lie I told you to get close to you." She laughed into her hand, "Did you really think any girl would want to go out on a date with you, a dirty little weasel? How silly of you~."

Issei's face fell into hopelessness as his heart became heavy. Naruto nudged him back, "I don't know what the hell's going on here but I don't think we should stick around to find out."

Issei tried to empathize with the girl, "Th-there has to be something wrong with her! She wouldn't say things like that!"

"What about the bird wings on her back kid? I don't think this is a situation where we try to-"

Naruto stopped speaking when he saw Yuuma's smiling face directly behind Issei's dreaded expression. He panicked and tried to make space before he felt an unbelievably hot sensation burn his chest and heart.

A Spear of Pure Light had been shoved though Issei's back and pierced through Naruto chest, leaving them both frozen in disbelief as the burning pain settled in their centers. The Light weapon evaporated and two huge, gaping bloody holes were made through their bodies.

Issei fell backwards, landing on the gravel and making a huge splash of crimson blood around him. Naruto fell to his knees, grasping the empty hole in his chest and vomiting massive globs of blood, coating his legs and the ground with his vital life. His vision blurred and he reached out to the smiling woman, trying to grab her even though she was at least a foot away from reach. His motor skills failed and Naruto fell sideways into a huge pool of crimson.

Both of them were bleeding out, Issei and Naruto in shock as the agonizing pain faded and their whole bodies went numb and cold. Issei raised his blood soaked hand as it trembled in front of his face, drops of his blood falling all over his face. Past the hand, he could see that Yuuma walked over and stood over the bleeding out boy with a sickeningly sweet smile still on her face.

"Sorry Issei-kun, but I had to do this. Don't blame me, blame the one that gave you such a dangerous skill." She looks back up and pouted at the blond who was heavily panting as his eyes shook in his head, "But you can blame yourself for trying to play the hero part when you had no chance." Naruto just raised a shaky hand at her before coughing up more blood and falling back on the pebbles beneath him

She looked back down to Issei, knelt down by his frightened head and smiled. "It was fun. Thanks for taking me out on that date Issei-kun." She kissed her fingers and tapped his tear covered cheeks as he tried to wheeze out a plea.

She started to float again and waved at her dying Ex-boyfriend, "Bye." She disappeared from sight, leaving the two men to bleed out as the light faded from their eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but curse what had happened. He said he didn't want to be a part of anything like this again but the moment it arrives, he has to try and help people. But now he was dying, and this time there was no help from anyone else to make sure he makes it out of this alive.

Issei was silently crying, feeling the contrast of his body going cold as he was bathing in the warmth of his own blood. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to die yet. He was still a virgin dammit! There had to be some rule against this kind of shit!

As the two men started to fade out, a bright red light started to shine from a blood covered paper besides Issei's pants. A massive circle with dozens of symbols inside of it was projected from the soaked piece of parchment and the men were bathed in a warm red glow.

A female figure formed above the red circle and she looked down at the dying men below her. "I guess you were the one who called me. And it looks like I came just in time to clean up the mess."

She looked down at the brown-haired boy as the light finally disappeared from his eyes and his head went slack. She looked up a little towards the blond who's face was covered in his own blood yet still found enough strength left to look into her eyes. They stared for a moment before his eyes went hazy and slowly closed shut.

They were dead. Both of them. Finally gone from this world.

She just closed her eyes and smiled, "Well it looks like I've found two little strays on their way home. Well don't worry boys...I'll see you soon."

Two large, crooked black wings sprouted out of her lower back and her hands started to glow the same kind of red as her hair.

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

When Naruto slowly opened his eyes again, there was a bright white light and an blank space set out before him. Well, this was probably what was left for those that finally crossed the other side. It wasn't a burning pit of fire and there weren't any monsters or demons mutilating him; this probably wasn't Hell. But there weren't any clouds and he was being greeted with a million mile long all-you-can-eat ramen extravaganza; this wasn't Nirvana. After a moment the fatigue finally started to fade from his eyes and everything became clear.

He was staring up at a fluorescent light and a beige tile ceiling.

Naruto just blinked slowly, "Well that's dissapointing."

He pushed himself up and saw that he was on one of those white beds in what looked like an infirmary. He was alone in the room because all that he could see was a spare set of clothes set out on the table besides him. He slowly lowered his hand to where he thought he had been stabbed, feeling his normal chest and his heart beat steadily. He rubbed his face and sigh, "Was all that just a dream?"

He put his hand back on the bed and was greeted with a soft sensation and a warm feeling covering his hand.

"Hmmm~."

Naruto slowly turned his head to look down at the girl that had softly moaned when his hand touched her breast while she was quietly napping. Her soft face was taking in light breaths while her long red hair covered her body like a blanket.

And she might have been naked. Naruto lifted up the bed sheet they seemed to have been sharing...

Yep, she was naked. And so was he.

Naruto didn't know if this was a dream, real life or the afterlife, but this had never happened before. So Naruto pulled himself out of the bed and started to dress himself in the new clothes that had been set out at the side. He grabbed the black boxers and blue jeans to cover his bare privates.

"Your other pair was soaked in blood and had a hole through it, so I had to get you a new outfit. I hope you don't mind."

Naruto pulled the unbuttoned shirt over his toned frame and looked over his shoulder to the girl in the bed that had finally woken up. Naruto started to button up the new shirt, "It's fine. These look like better clothes anyway." He stayed silent for a moment before asking a question that was on his mind for the last few moments, "Did we...did we, do anything?"

Rias smiled and giggled, shaking her head negatively. "No. We didn't do anything like that." She sat up, exposing her large breasts for him to see if he just took a second look back, "Why? Are you dissapointed?"

"Relieved actually. If I did actually do something like that, I would at least like to remember what it was like." Naruto finished buttoning the shirt and straightened it out. "What happened exactly?"

"I was summoned after you and the other boy had been stabbed by that woman."

He nodded his head, "What happened to that kid?"

"I healed his wound and dropped him off in his room back at his house." Rias stretched out her stiff body before pulling the sheet up to cover his naked chest, out of courtesy for the man that looked like he was waiting for her to cover up before facing her. "I couldn't find your address in the school registry so I just brought you to the infirmary in the academy."

Naruto just nodded his head and stood up, "And you're naked, why exactly?"

Rias just looked down at her current clothing situation, "Because I can heal other people better when I have closer contact to their bodies. After I healed Hyoudou-kun's injuries I came back over here to heal your's. And after I was done I was so tired that I had to take a quick nap. It's a little fault of mine but I find it more comfortable to sleep naked than to wear anything else when you sleep."

Naruto stopped getting dressed, fully clothed in a new set of jeans and a white polo shirt, he turned towards the bed and leaned against the wall of the infirmary. He stared at the red-head, "Rias Gremory-San, right?"

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki-San. Do you mind if I call you Naruto?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders indifferently, that didn't matter right now. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Rias Gremory..." She threw her legs off the side of the bed and crossed them comfortably; two large, black bat wings unfolding from her back, "And I'm a devil."

Naruto eyes actually widened before he smiled in a condescending manner, "Devil? Really? I've seen a lot of stuff before but I draw the line at devil."

"You're a devil now too."

The disbelief in Naruto's eyes suddenly faded when he realized she really wasn't joking, "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't bring you back to life as a human, so I brought you back as a devil. You should be lucky I had a spare [Piece] to give you after I brought back Hyoudou-kun, he took almost every other one I had." Rias informed the blond, silently thanking her stupid Onii-sama for giving her that little gift. She pointed at his chest, "As of now, you're a servant to the House of Gremory."

Naruto placed his hand against his chest, looking down at it in thought. "Can you take it back?"

Rias shook her head, "I'm sorry. Even if I could, if I tried to do that then you would most likely die again."

"Servitude or death? Well that just sucks." Naruto huffed as he looked up at the lights over his head, spreading the hair out of his eyes.

Rias tilted her head, "I promise it won't be as bad as you think. If you give it a chance I'm sure you would find something to keep you here."

Naruto closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Gremory-San, but it's because I'm here that I won't have anything to care about again." Naruto walked over to the door and opened it up-

"I won't abandon you. Me and my group won't leave you alone at school."

"Then I guess I don't need to go to school anymore. Whatever, I'm pretty sure I can learn what I need on the streets." He joked with a little smile as he prepared to walk out. Before he stopped and looked over at the red-head again, bowing his head slightly, "Thank you."

Rias watched as Naruto left the infirmary and made his way out of the school. She sighed and got out of bed, placing her feet on the cold ground and standing naked in the empty room. She walked over to her neatly piled clothes and pulled her underwear up her legs.

"Hmmm, I won't let you go so easily Naruto." She said with a small smile and giggle, "You're just too cute and interesting for my new [Pawn]." She vowed to herself to bring Naruto to her side, whatever the methods.

**||||||||Devil||||||||**

**_Done_**

**_Well, this is another new story that I threw out there for you guys. Hope you can enjoy it. I kept reading all the light novels and watching the anime and kept thinking 'I just know this is next on my list'._**

**_As with all my stories, Lemons are a strong possibility if the demand is high enough._**

**_I hope I'll be able to write quickly for this story to at least get it to a comfortable spot._**

**_Even though there's a lot of things happening today, I've got to say I'm looking forward most to the last episode of Matt Smith's Doctor Who tonight. I'm literally bouncing on my toes in anticipation._**

**_ReadxReview_**

**_Thank You and Bye_**


End file.
